


Befriending the Ink Demon

by DreamNotePrincess



Series: Ask-JoeyDrewStudios Series [12]
Category: Bendy and the Ink Machine
Genre: AU, Gen, ask-joeydrewstudios
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-20
Updated: 2018-06-20
Packaged: 2019-05-26 03:18:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 802
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14991602
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DreamNotePrincess/pseuds/DreamNotePrincess
Summary: A couple days after Bendy is created, Wally Franks is surprised at the newbie at the studio to the point of scaring the little demon. Can the janitor and the demon make up? Or will Wally get outta there!





	Befriending the Ink Demon

Wally whistled as he walked along the hallway swinging his keys without a care. He finally got done cleaning up Sammy's office, which only just needed a mop clean, but somehow the music director wanted more stuff done from the baby-faced janitor.

On the opposite side of the hallway Bendy was doodling on the wall with some ink. His recent drawing is himself with a smiley face. Bendy chuckled when he was done, proud of his work. "Henry and Joey are going to love this!" Bendy beamed. Bendy walked over to the next wall to do another drawing.

Being distracted by his whistling and Bendy finding a good wall to draw on, they didn't notice the other person walking towards them. The janitor and the ink demon stopped and stood there for a moment seeing one another. Then this happened.

Bendy and Wally screamed at the same time. In a dash, Wally ran off.

"Demon!" Wally yelled as ran away. Bendy stood there frozen hearing the word. The little ink demon sniffled and walked away slowly going inside Joey's office.

Joey flinched hearing the door slam and seeing the little ink demon scared and sad. "Bendy, what happened!?" Joey asked.

"I-I-I was drawing on the walls, a-and this kid called me a demon!" Bendy cried. Joey hugged the little demon and rubbed his back to comfort him.

Wally was inside his safety closet, breathing heavily. He saw a demon, that's it he was outta here, once he feels it safe, he's going up to Mr. Drew and telling him he quits. Speaking of Mr. Drew, he knocked on the door of Wally's safety closet. "Wally. Its Joey." Joey said behind the closet. Wally opened the closet door slowly and saw a sad Joey. "We need to talk."

Joey told Wally the story how he created Bendy and that he's not dangerous like he seems. Joey even talked about how Bendy is very sensitive. Wally sighed and faced his boss. "I didn't know, Joey. I'm sorry."

Joey gave a chuckle, putting a hand on the young worker's shoulder. "Its okay you didn't know." He replied. Wally still felt guilty for calling Bendy a 'demon', but he didn't mean it, he was scared.

For the past few days, Wally has tried to talk to Bendy, but the later felt scared with what Wally called him. Wally did everything he can to show he's sorry, but all Bendy did was hiss or even hide behind Joey.

At this point Wally had to send out his secret weapon! Before leaving for work he was making an extra sandwich for Bendy, he remembered from the cartoon Tombstone Picnic that Bendy loves sandwiches, Corn Beef especially, and decided to make one to give to Bendy.

"Wally?" A woman's voice called out. It was Wally's mother, Wendy.

"Mom?" Wally replied.

Wendy went over to her son and saw the two sandwiches. "Why do you have two sandwiches?" She asked.

"Well," Wally started. "There's this co-worker at the studio and we kind of gotten into a rough start, so I decided to make him lunch as a peace offering." He explained, not mentioning Bendy. Wendy smiled and held her son's cheeks kissing him. "Mom!" He yelled.

"Why, can I give my little boy get a kiss for being so generous?" Wendy explained.

"This is embarrassing." He said to himself, though he still gave a smile seeing his mom being happy for him.

Even though it took hours before Wally's break, he was happy to go on break, it was better seeing Bendy who was drawing on paper. "You can do this." Wally whispered. He walked over to Bendy and sat in front of him. "Hi Bendy."

Bendy jumped and ran to the break room rafters and shivered in fear.

"Wait! Bendy!" Wally yelled. He went into his lunch bag and grabbed out the spare corn beef sandwich. Bendy felt his mouth water seeing the sandwich, but how does he know this isn't a trick. "Bendy, I'm sorry for screaming at you. I was surprised, but I want to make amides."

Bendy got down from the rafter and slowly walked to Wally. He looked at the sandwich and back at the janitor, who was smiling at him. Bendy gave a small smile, picked up the sandwich and took a bite.

"Mhmm. This is good." Bendy said.

Wally smiled, "That's good." He replied. Bendy smiled and finished the sandwich.

"Thank you." Bendy said.

"Your welcome." Wally replied. Bendy smiled and had his hand out, Wally looked at Bendy's hand and took it. The two shook on it and smiled. "So friends?"

"Friends." Bendy smiled.

Ever since then, Wally and Bendy became the best of friends. Pulling pranks, having lunch together and telling jokes. Bendy was happy he made his first ever friend.


End file.
